


旧日蓝调

by FunkyJunky



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 夜之城今日阳光灿烂，没有沙尘暴的日子，适合公路旅行，畅饮威士忌，收养流浪猫咪，在荒郊收听海盗电台。不要忘了防晒霜。一路顺风。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	旧日蓝调

“我受够了。”银手的声音突然响起。  
加利纳“蝮蛇”疾驰在夜之城外围的公路上。引擎轰鸣，车窗降到了底，风声猎猎，旷野就向远方一路笔直延伸，大簇矮灌木在视野边缘接连着飞掠而过。没有沙暴的日子，夜之城沐浴在灿烂日光之下，金属车壳被晒得发烫。车载电台的音量拧到最大，低音震得心脏砰砰直跳。  
“你说什么？”V大声吼，对强尼突然出现在副驾驶座见怪不惊。坦白来说，这一幕他已经习惯了。  
强尼烟不离手，傲慢地开口，“改改你的听歌品味，不要在车里放这种垃圾，这些音乐已经过时了。”  
“哈。”  
“怎么。”  
“不怎么。那你想听什么电台，铬金摇滚？重金属？”  
强尼弹了一下烟灰，看向V，“你想说什么。”  
“我想说这已经不是你的时代了，强尼大明星。”V注视着遥远的地平线，握方向盘的手很稳，“面对现实吧，如果一定要区分一个高下，那么这里真正过时的人是你。”  
“看来某人要给我上一课。”强尼说。  
“你属于哪个年代呢，中美洲战争？第四次公司战争？已经五十年过去了，那些都已经是旧历史了。”  
强尼靠在椅背上，一条手臂搭在窗沿，淡淡地说，“有什么关系吗，五十年过去了，什么都没变。世界局势重新发了牌，但超级公司还是超级公司，荒坂还是那个荒坂，扎根在夜之城的中心。那句话怎么说的来着。”  
“太阳底下无新事，”V补充道。他突然想到了什么，伸手拧着旋钮，把频率调到一个附近的海盗电台上。带着刺啦电流的声音断断续续从音响里传出，V放慢速度微调，直到那声音逐渐清晰起来。  
“日安，恶土的听众们，夜之城今日阳光灿烂，今天，你对唱片公司竖中指了吗？”  
“难以置信，”强尼说，“我以为这年头，海盗电台在超级唱片公司的打压下已经绝迹了。”  
“显然这里还有一个漏网之鱼，”V轻松地说，能让强尼感到惊讶让他很有成就感。在这个音乐娱乐被垄断的城市，搞地下电台不止烧钱，可能还要命。  
“下一首歌，来自20年代旧日之声，别问蠢问题，当然是旧美利坚的那个20年代，歌名叫——让我找找，算了，管他呢，反正你们也不关心。”  
旋律响起的时候，他们默契地没有说话。150迈的车速下，迎面而来的强风把吉他和口琴声撕扯得七零八落，沙子抽打在挡风玻璃上，流云在恶土上投下大块阴影，视线尽头是一望无际的公路。  
一首三角洲布鲁斯，V意识到。2077年的新美利坚，密西西比三角洲淹没在海水之下，芝加哥泡在酸雨里，再没有人唱布鲁斯，像盲眼威利那样。  
强尼很安静。有那么一瞬间，V差点以为强尼已经消失了，像之前的每一次那样。  
他用余光瞄了一眼。  
强尼还在那，坐着，一言不发，手臂搁在窗沿上，光划亮那一小块皮肤。  
这个人不说话的时候就显得没有那么混蛋，V心想，打破了沉默，“发表一下你对民谣的高见？”  
他做好了心理预期，准备听强尼说几句不插电的音乐都是娘炮之类的垃圾话。  
强尼侧过头注视着远方，注视着极远处的地平线。强尼罕见的没有挑刺，“也许你至少说对了一点。”  
“超级公司的那部分？”  
沉默。  
就在V以为强尼不会回答他的时候，强尼开口了，重复了一遍V说过的话，“你说的没错，这些都已经是旧历史了。”

FIN


End file.
